


Testing the Waters

by Toast_Buster



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Buster/pseuds/Toast_Buster
Summary: Not minding his step (and not yet feeling entirely at home in his new body) he found himself stumbling over a bundle hidden in the shadow of a run-down apartment building. A pretty big bundle at that. And it was just his luck, he found, that said bundle just so happened to groan and move, a head poking out of what Steve now realized was a tattered sleeping bag.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me testing the waters. I have never written Stucky before and so I decided to just post this snippet before attempting any real projects. I hope you enjoy it anyways! Also English is not my first language, so please bare with me :)

It was way too late for Steve to wander through the now almost deserted streets of Brooklyn and he was almost embarrassed by his weird craving for some food, preferably a burger with extra bacon. It wasn't like he was pregnant or anything, only since he'd finally started putting on some healthy weight he seemed to have the appetite of ten grown bulls. 

Not minding his step (and not yet feeling entirely at home in his new body) he found himself stumbling over a bundle hidden in the shadow of a run-down apartment building. A pretty big bundle at that. And it was just his luck, he found, that said bundle just so happened to groan and move, a head poking out of what Steve now realized was a tattered sleeping bag.   
"The fuck?" The man croaked, staring Steve down with stormy grey eyes. Steve felt a blush creep up his neck and stepped back. 

"I - sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Obviously", the guy muttered under his breath and his head started vanishing within his sleeping back once more.   
Before he could even register it, Steve found himself exclaiming "Wait!"  
The homeless guy rolled his eyes but expectantly raised his eyebrows at Steve, who bit his lip hesitantly.

"Let me make it up to you. I was just about to grab some food, I'll get you something as well."

"Do I look like a fuckin' charity case to you?" He snapped. "Piss off! I don't need your pity, kid."

Steve's shame quickly turned into a kind of offended annoyance at that. "Well I'm sorry I offended you, but that doesn't mean you get to talk to me like that. You don't know the first thing about me. Have a good night." He huffed and strode off to finally get himself something to eat.

 

A few days later Steve was just walking home from his crappy job when he noticed a bulky guy with greasy, sleezed back hair pressing a smaller man up against the wall in a dirty alley. He did no seem like he was enjoying the situation, his eyes wide opened as the bigger guy obviously forced his mouth against his.

"Hey!", Steve exclaimed, striding over to them and pushing the offender off her. "Leave him alone, you pervert!" The kid (he was in his early twenties at most) ran off, leaving Steve to deal with the asshole. 

But as much as his health had improved, Steve was still on the smaller side and his opponent was definitely more muscular as well as taller. Regardless, Steve fought as well as he could, landing a few kicks and punches himself. Soon though he found himself curled up on the floor, desperately trying to catch his breath. Which turned out to be quite difficult after some exertion and a few blows to the stomach, resulting in a vicious asthma attack.   
With a great deal of pain he managed to fish his inhaler out of his pocket and took a few puffs. How he was going to get home he had no idea. He contemplated whether it was alright to call his aquaintance (friend?) Sam, but decided against it. He slowly stood, holding onto the wall for support, and slowly made his way back out onto the street he'd come from.

"What happened to you?"

Steve blinked and looked up to find the homeless guy from a few days before leaning against a shop window. 

"Oh. I, well I guess I got roughed up a little." He shrugged lightly, his stomach cramping painfully at the small movement. He leaned against the window as his threatened to give out.

"There's no way you're gonna get anywhere like this, not on your own." The guy muttered and got up, grabbing his backpack. "I'll help you."

Too tired to protest Steve simply leaned into him and accepted the help. "Thanks." He sighed, and then added "I'm Steve."

"Pleasure", the other grinned. "Name's Bucky."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback would be incredibly appreciated ;)


End file.
